The present invention relates to a sensible container which can be used to be filled with liquid and detect the property of the liquid.
The prior container has only function of containing liquid for drinking or use. No other special function is designed. Therefore, if it is desired to measure the property of a liquid (such as concentrations of materials in water, pH values, salty and sugariness, others). Other detectors for detecting concentrations, pH values, salty and sugariness, etc., are necessary.
Moreover, the prior art sensor has a shape like a rod for being inserted into a container to contact with the liquid in the container. However, since the rod shape sensor is heavy, the container easily falls down and thus the liquid therein will pour out. Furthermore, the user may carry both the container and the sensor so as to induce a trouble in action.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a sensible container for detecting the concentrations of materials in water, pH values, salty and sugariness, and others.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a sensible container which can be used to be filled with liquid and detect the property of the liquid.
To achieve above objects, the present invention provides a sensible container for measuring conductive parameters in the liquid and acquiring properties of water in the liquid, comprises the following components.
A seat extends upwards with a handle, and a top end of the handle is installed with a buckle.
A cup body is installed on the seat; the buckle of the handle being installed at an edge of the cup body so that the cup body serves for being filled with liquid, the inner wall of the cup body being installed with at least one probe which is capable of contacting the liquid in the cup body.
A measuring body is installed within the handle and is electrically connected to the probe for measuring a resistance parameter with the liquid.
A display is installed at a top surface of the handle to be connected to the measuring body for displaying the result from the measuring body.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing.